Planters are used for planting seeds of crops (e.g., corn, soybeans) in a field. Some planters include a display monitor within a cab for displaying a coverage map that shows regions of the field that have been planted. The coverage map of the planter is generated based on planting data collected by the planter.
A combine harvester or combine is a machine that harvests crops. A coverage map of a combine displays regions of the field that have been harvested by that combine. Weather conditions such as rain, hail, drought, etc. may negatively impact crop yields. The operator of a planter or combine has more difficulty in making decisions in regards to planting, fertilization, harvesting, etc. for different field regions with no knowledge of current weather conditions.